


How Kraglin Became a Ravager

by Slashfan1024



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Backstory, Gen, Minor Character Death, Origin Story, Original Character Death(s), Slice of (not very nice) life, implied future relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashfan1024/pseuds/Slashfan1024
Summary: Self-explanatory title is self explanatory. Follows the story of a young Kraglin Obfonteri in the Hraxian slums, and how he met the man who would change his life forever, Yondu Udonta.





	How Kraglin Became a Ravager

**Author's Note:**

> Since we know nothing about the backstory of Kraglin from the movies, at least to my knowledge, I created my own. This is all based off my own personal headcanon.

Hraxia was a planet ravaged by corruption and poverty. The rich minority lived in lavish merchant towns, while the majority lived in slums, dirty mining towns, or on small farms. Geller Obfonteri lived on one of those farms with his wife Kala and their four children: Jinta, Cairi, Lotta, and Kraglin, the only boy.

Jinta was the oldest of Kraglin's sisters, at 8 years old to his 10. She had long, flowing hair that she kept in a tight braid which started at the top of her head and reached the middle of her back. Jinta was already boy crazy, and dreamed of meeting a merchant boy and being whisked away from the dirt of their farm. Kraglin hoped one day she'd acheive her dream. For now though, she spent her days whining about having to work on the small farm, picking tubers and grain. Kraglin missed the days when he and Jinta were allowed to run and play while the adults worked.

Everything changed for them when the twins were born. Cairi and Lotta were both 4 years old, and their birth was the talk of the slums for quite some time. Twins were so rare in this arid landscape, and the government barely provided enough nourishment for its citizens. Rarer still was the fact that Kala survived the ordeal. It made Kala somewhat of a celebrity among the other farm mothers, and the government gave the Obfonteris enough money to build a mill for their grain. Now, with flour to sell as well as tubers, they could occasionally go to one of the nice merchant towns and buy yeast to make bread for special occasions. The two mouths to feed also meant they recieved two additional water rations. The twins were as spoiled as their family could afford because of this, allowed to play the days away with Jinta and Kraglin's old toys, even getting new ones sometimes. Kraglin couldn't help but feel jealous and resentful, not that he'd ever voice this.

Kala, Kraglin's mother, ruled the family with an iron fist. Strict, shrewd and intelligent, she was determined that her family would never be doomed to have to steal to survive, like the thief guilds which kept the slums going. As soon as Jinta and Kraglin were able, she put them to work: tending the fields and cleaning while she did maintenance on their house and worked the mill. It wasn't a fun existence by any means, but it was life, and they made do.

As the oldest, and the only boy, Kraglin often accompanied his father to work in the coal mines, doing minor jobs such as bringing water, turned grey with coal dust, to the miners. It had been Kala's idea, upon realization that Kraglin was starting to go through puberty. Geller was in charge of making sure the mine didn't cave in around them, arguably a more important job than the actual mining. In the mines of Hraxia, you could say whatever you wanted about the elite bastards in the merchant towns, because the dirty men beside you all agreed. However, once you stepped outside the mines, that all changed. Rumors circled of a group called the Death Squad, but the exact nature of the group was kept a mistery from the young boy. A lesson young Kraglin was soon to learn.

One day, when Kraglin was roughly 10 years old, he and his father were in the slum of Ya-Alta, turning in the daily quota from the mine to Geller's boss, a stout, sour-faced man Kraglin only knew as Foreman. Ya-Alta was the largest slum, being close to the mines it was where most dealings envolving the mines took place. Still, a slum was a slum, and Kraglin had been taught to stay aware of his surroundings. Here, Geller and Kraglin wheeled heavy carts of coal into the Foreman's shed, and then entered the office to fill out the necessary forms. As they did so, Geller spoke to the older man in hoarse grumbles.

"Foreman, I hear that the bastards of Parliament have cut our monthly water ration AGAIN." Complained Geller. Water was a precious commodity on the dusty planet. This news was a blow.

"Um.....yes. Parliament has deemed that our district has sufficiently low population that some of our water ration can be redirected to other districts who need it more." The Foreman explained, looking around nervously. It was a crime on Hraxia to be heard speaking badly of Parliament.They were in charge, and speaking against them could stir up revolt, which would bring chaos.

"Flarking assholes! Don't they know, or care, that one gallon of water per person a month is simply not enough?!" Shouted Geller, throwing his hands up angrily. Kraglin began to grow antsy. If his father didn't stop soon, who knew what would happen?

"Pop, c'mon. Let's just go home. Ma and the girls are waitin'." Kraglin tried to reason with his father, tugging him by the sleeve. It would be a long walk back to the family's tuber farm, as only Parliament was allowed to travel by shuttle. As the two left, the Foreman began talking in a hushed voice to someone on the phone. The ten-year-old thought nothing of it. Adults were always keeping secrets from kids. If only the young Hraxian had listened in on the Foreman's phone conversation, he would have been prepared for what waited for them at home.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter available soon. What will happen to baby Kraggles and his family? Stay tuned!


End file.
